Consumers frequently purchase ready-made products, such as food and beverages, in containers. Thermally insulated containers may be designed to hot or cold liquids or foods, such as hot coffee, iced-tea, or pizza. These containers may maintain the temperature of the liquid or food contents by reducing heat or cold transfer from the contents to the consumer's hand.